Highway To Hell
by ShadowStar256
Summary: Ryou Bakura, a young British boy who was cursed with the Millennium Ring at the age of 9. Since then, he has faced the true horrors of the demon who has craved revenge for 5000 years.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Hell

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (I wish I did)

Author Notes: First fanfiction may be terrible. IN PROGRESS. Please comment what you think and give me tips or suggestions to add or to put into my future fanfictions. Also, if you want me to create a new fanfictions with a certain ship of these following animes: Tokyo ghoul, Attack on Titan, Yugioh, Mirai Nikki, Black Butler, and Kamisama Hajimemashita.

Summary: Ryou Bakura, a young Britain boy who was cursed with the Millennium Ring at the age of 9. Since then, he has faced the real horrors of the demon who has craved revenge 5000 years ago.

"conversations"

[ _Yami Bakura to Ryou Mind Link_ ]

( _Ryou to Yami Bakura Mind Link_ )

' _Ryou thinking_ '

' _ **Bakura thinking**_ **'**

! _**RYOU FLASHBACKS**_!

? _BAKURA FLASHBACKS_?

Gomen Nasai- I'm sorry

Baka- Fool, Stupid, etc.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Hell

Ryou POV:

It was approximately evening in Japan, and the teenager, Ryou Bakura was just heading out of school. Ryou, who was a transfer student from England. He acquires some... unusual traits. He has tamed, silky white hair that reaches down to the middle of his back. He has features of a young woman, with skin that is flawless and smooth, his skin is as pale, just like the snow. Ryou has soft milky chocolate eyes that once radiated purity and innocence. The young Brit was on his way home, until he heard an innocent, cheery voice call to him,

"Bakura-kun! Wait up!" Ryou can instantly place that voice from anywhere, his best friend, Yugi Mouto.

'shit, I'm going to be late! That _monster_ will be furious! Hah, he is always pissed off, it seemed something has always crawled up his ass and literally died.' Ryou thought both fearfully yet, angrily to himself.

Ryou smiles weakly at his best friend and responds back "Hey Yugi-kun, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me and the gang to the Kame Shop and duel each other" Yugi responded cheerfully.

"Hmm? O-oh I don't know Yugi-kun, I probably can-"

[ _Don't you fucking dare_!] a dark, menacing voice hissed in Ryou's mind. Making him jolt out of fear. Yugi noticed this;

"What's wrong Bakura-kun? Did the bullies do any harm to you? Tell me Bakura-kun, why have you become so pale suddenly? Are you not feeling well?" Yugi sprouted questions with concern and worry. Ryou knew if he said anything about the hell that happens in his home, he might as well commit suicide while he's at it. Oh, how his demons would _kill_ him.

[ _Why are you not home yet, you fucking little fucker?!]_ The voice screeches in Ryou's mind link, Ryou abruptly stilled. Yugi noticed this sudden stillness and tilts his head in a questioning manner.

Ryou paled even further and tried to speak with a sweet voice and a convincing smile "I-I'm OK Y-Yugi-kun, I-I got to g-go" he stutters as he runs off in the direction of his home. Returning to the deep pits of hell that has been there for 8 long years. The curse of this retched millennium ring.

[ _Good boy, my little bitch_ ] once again intimidating dark voice, belonging to the spirit of the ring, Bakura. Ryou nervously walks up to his front door, shaking hands fiddling with the key to get in. His insides twisting and turning in fear and despair... His frantic thoughts scattering and flying around in his head as he finally slowly unlocks the door. The demon perching in the shadows, can hear the soft jiggling of the door. The spirit was fuming with rage and sent enormous amounts of hate into the boy's mind.

Bakura's POV

' _ **How DARE that pathetic fucking weakling decide to disobey me and come late, especially hanging out with the pharaoh's midget slut!'.**_ He thought heatedly.

That pitiful bitch is going to get it tonight… I can't wait to hear his beautiful screams as I slowly and agonizingly skin him limb my limb. Hearing the flesh tear off and seeing his beautifully scarlet red blood run down him as I seductively lap it up. I can't wait to hear his skin sizzling under the intense heat, earning those wonderfully screams of suffering. I make his life a living hell, it's not like I care. I hate those mortal feelings, makes them so _vulnerable._ That brat deserves all this pain. He is weak and too innocent, and needs to learn what the real world is.

? BEGINNING OF BAKURA'S FLASHBACK **?**

The stench of burning corpses rising into the air

the red flames licking the houses and whoever comes into contact.

Women, children, even boys stripped of dignity and brutally raped and beaten.

Thrown into boiling vat of gold.

The Village of Thieves, deteriorating under the grasp of the Pharaoh.

99 lives sacrificed to make powerful items to grant ultimate power.

A boy, watched in horror as everything crashes and burns before him.

The son who will never forget.

Never the same again, the innocent has bled.

Tears of agony and sorrow has shed.

The ruins of the village remain to behold the horrors that occurred

The death and fear, haunting the dreadful sight.

Revenge is all that matters now.

The rise of darkness shall take over.

They never forgive.

Nothing can stop the hatred and anger from boiling over.

Because the village will be avenged.

? END OF BAKURA'S FLASHBACK?

Ryou's POV.

I slowly edge into the door, the apartment was cold and drafty. A perfect chance to be stalked upon like prey. My stomach turns with anticipation of what my darkness will do to me… I can sense his hatred and anger seep through. Whispering lies and insults. I couldn't give in, not yet. I must prove I'm strong to take him on. But how? I can almost sense his presence, perching in the shadows awaiting to pounce. My demon, who given me hell ever since I gotten ahold of that retched thing is here to bring upon more pain. I blinked once, and there he is, my masculine self. Beautiful, sexy and downright sadistic is the three words I can describe him. Bakura smirks mischievously of my reaction, he can sense my fear. My terror, reading my thoughts like an open book.

"Welcome home, my sweet Yadonushi". He says in this _sickly-sweet_ voice. My stomach crawls with dread and terror.

In a blink of an eye, his fist connects painfully hard into my stomach, completely knocking the wind out of me. I muffled a cry of agony, and fell hard into the floor, paralyzed by the pain. The demon narrows his eyes into slits, radiating pure anger towards myself, my weak, pathetic self. I stumbled to stand only to be knocked down again.

"You know, Yadonushi, your lack of screams is really beginning to agitate me. What? Is this not painful enough for you? No matter, I'll make that change very quickly". He sneers.

Normal POV

Ryou eyes began rimming with tears, begging and pleading for an end for his miserable life. He knew better, there was no escape from this sadistic spirit he has been sealed with ever since he got that Millennium Ring. A curse that can't be undone. This was his fate. There was no compassion or love. Only voids of darkness. No one can hear his screams of terror, as he was pulled into the depths of his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2: The Chamber

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (I wish I did)

Author Notes: First fanfiction may be terrible. IN PROGRESS. Please comment what you think and give me tips or suggestions to add or to put into my future fanfictions. Also, if you want me to create a new fanfiction with a certain ship of these following animes: Tokyo ghoul, Attack on Titan, Yugioh, Mirai Nikki, Black Butler, and Kamisama Hajimemashita.

 **Also: In some chapters, I will have some referencing of Game of Thrones and possibly referencing from Corpse Party. I don't own those either.**

Summary: Ryou Bakura, a young Britain boy who was cursed with the Millennium Ring at the age of 9. Since then, he has faced the real horrors of the demon who has craved revenge 5000 years ago.

"conversations"

[Yami Bakura to Ryou Mind Link]

(Ryou to Yami Bakura Mind Link)

'Ryou thinking'

'Bakura thinking'

! RYOU FLASHBACKS!

? BAKURA FLASHBACKS?

Gomen Nasai- I'm sorry

Baka- Fool, Stupid, etc.

Chapter 2: The Chamber

 **Ryou's POV**

I was dragged ruthlessly by the hair into the dark depths of my apartment, my screams echoes throughout my apartment. I knew it was pointless to scream, no one will hear or help me. No one can escape Bakura. I am his. His slave. Bakura continues to drag me until we reached a locked door, I knew this room was too way. His torture chamber. My tear rimmed eyes spill over.

"P-please B-Bakuraaaa" I plead through my tears, I was frantic to get out, once you enter that door. You won't be the same when you come out. This is what hell is. Bakura turns around and snarls, and kicks me with tremendous force in the chest, cracking a few ribs. I choke and cough on my blood rising into my throat.

"That's master to you slut. You aren't worthy to say my name. After all…" he says in an not so much sane voice, as he roughly sliding his callused hand down my scarred thigh… you are my pathetic little slave."

He smirked sadistically as my eyes widened with more fear, my eyes once again began rimming with tears. But I try to hold them back. I can't give him that satisfaction. Bakura picks me up by my hair and throws me into the cold, solid wall of the chamber. Coated with my own plasma after several beatings and rituals that occur. I began to try to wiggle out of Bakura's iron grip on my leg, but no avail. He slams me against the risen stone slab, my head smacking with such force, I black out and my vision fades to pitch black….

Which seems like some millennia later, a flamboyant sound, which sounded like a type of horn snaps me from my slumber. Bakura looks as if he felt guilty and regretful for blowing the horn.

"Sorry, were you sleeping?" Bakura asks with mock concern.

I gasp and choke, my throat felt so raw from my screaming and crying, I look around in my prison.

Bakura, who was sitting in a non-too comfortable chair, took notice of my gasping and choking and it seems he knew my need for water and he does a mock smile.

"Water? You want some water? I wish I had some for you" Bakura smirks as he slowly pours the water onto the muddy, blood-stained concrete in front of me. I watched desperately as he does it and he just sits there creepily smiling at me as he pours the water, my hydration edging away. He abruptly gets up, the chair making an irritating screech.

"So let's play a game. Which body part do you need the least." He says as he makes hand motions hovering over my lithe, scarred body.

"Please" I beg to him, maybe I will get out of this, but it's not likely that I will, I considered looking in his eyes my eyes pleading to be released from this living hell.

"Please, Please. Those are not body parts you fucking Baka no Hikari!" he sneers, one inch from my face and I choke on my breath.

"I'll do anything, please just not this please anything but this, I'll let you do anything but this" I desperately ground out to my sadistic demon.

"But, this is what I want to do, are you trying to fucking disobey of what I want to do to you, you fucking brat?" He seethes, scarlet red eyes narrowed sharply at me.

"N-no m-master" I whisper almost inaudibly at him, ' _please don't do this, I can't take It anymore Bakura please'._ I think quietly to myself.

"You know, your friends are still alive, once I'm finished ravishing you, I may just take a visit to your so-called group of "friends". Maybe I'll pound them senselessly into the floor. How would that sound my dear pet?" Bakura sneers devilishly at me. "After all I'm The King of Thieves, the Kings of Kings! Bakura booms into the dim lighted chamber. Bakura then brings out his skinning knife, the dim light flickered in the basement giving the knife that ghostly shine and I began to cry out, my eyes widen like saucers, stricken with absolute fear.

"P-P-PLEASE M-M-MASTER D-DON'T DO T-THIS P-P-PLEASE D-DON'T I-I'LL BE G-GOOD!" I stutter out desperately through my tears that are soaking through my already tear-soaked face.

I struggled against the restraints, screaming, crying, anything to get out of this situation that I'm currently in. A loud slap noise echoes in the chamber as my face was forced to the right, I yelp with the sudden contact. That stung, and I could feel the tears threatening to spill over my already soaked face.

"How about your little finger, you don't need that do you?" He looks at me with questioning look, and before I could respond he yells out

"You don't? No? Good! Let's start with that" Bakura beams with sick happiness.

 **Bakura's POV**

I slowly walk around the stone block I have my beautiful princess on. I loosen the rope bonding that kept his hands in place. I can see that his wrists and ankles were raw from his earlier struggles. I lip my lips with lust, I can feel myself get hard.

' _Shit, not now, I must wait for the right time to pound my Hikari's tight as fuck ass.'_ I thought to myself. Honestly I might not just hold back long enough because I fucking want to fuck my slut.

I hear him groan from the loosen bonds, and I chuckle to myself, ' _pathetic fucking bitch'_ I spat spitefully to myself.

"You're probably wondering, why this is happening to you my dear Hikari" I spoke to him as I adjusted his rope bonds. I saw Ryou look over at me, his face was beaded with sweat, his face pale and gaunt like a ghost.

"So, I want you to guess, what sins you committed. I want to hear them all. IF you get them right, I swear by Ra I'll tell you if your right. You in the game, must guess obviously". I simply told him the rules of the game.

"So let's begin. What are your sins?" I ask, intrigued if he'll dare trying lying his way out of this.

Ryou opens his eyes and looked as if he were choking on his words, he inaudibly answers the first question a few minutes later. I'm guessing it was a pitiful lie. I take my thin, sharp blade and the blade bit into the soft, creamy skin and I slide the blade down. I heard the skin and flesh make this sickening gushing noise, the flesh snapping and his scream of pain echoing in the chamber. I watched, satisfied with a dark chuckle as blood flow began trailing down his pinkie finger.

"I'll ask you again, what are your fucking sins?" I spat out spitefully in his face, I overhear him pleading and crying to get out of this prison. Pleading my ass, there is NO WAY I'm letting the runt out, that fucking gang will be up my ass if dear Ryou escaped and told them. He shouldn't though, I trained him like a proper dog should act. Loyal and obedient.

"Do I need to ask twice? I hate asking the same question twice my dear kitten" I purr seductively as I wave my knife in his face. Waiting for his answer, with the last strip of patience, I slowly turn my knife around my fingers and smirk. Oh, how I love carving such lovely designs into your skin, my prized slave.


	3. Chapter 3: The Game

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING (I wish I did)

 **Author Notes:** First fanfiction may be terrible. IN PROGRESS. Please comment what you think and give me tips or suggestions to add or to put into my future fanfictions. Also, if you want me to create a new fanfiction with a certain ship of these following animes: Tokyo ghoul, Attack on Titan, Yugioh, Mirai Nikki, Black Butler, and Kamisama Hajimemashita.

 **Also: In some chapters, I will have some referencing of Game of Thrones and possibly referencing from Corpse Party. I don't own those either. Also, I may reference from others fanfictions I have read, all credit goes to owners.**

 _ ***Sorry for the extremely late chapter, I got busy with school. Also, the fact that I was trying to figure out what to write for this chapter* *Make sure to leave ideas of what the next chapter should be in the review area* Thanks. ~ShadowStar256**_

 **Summary:** Ryou Bakura, a young Britain boy who was cursed with the Millennium Ring at the age of 9. Since then, he has faced the real horrors of the demon who has craved revenge 5000 years ago.

"conversations"

[ _Yami Bakura to Ryou Mind Link_ ]

(Ryou to Yami Bakura Mind Link)

'Ryou thinking'

' _Bakura thinking'_

! RYOU FLASHBACKS!

? _BAKURA FLASHBACKS_?

Gomen Nasai- I'm sorry

Baka- Fool, Stupid, etc.

Chapter 3: The Game

 **Normal POV**

Bakura was beginning to get furious at the lack of words this pathetic fool is speaking. All he heard was from Ryou was his cantankerous inaudible pleas to be released. This drove Bakura's fury to a new level. He restrained himself though, this was only the beginning of the hell he had planned for his worthless landlord.

"Didn't I teach you not to cry you fucking brat?! The world doesn't have room for insignificant crybabies like yourself you fucking son of a fucking swine!" Bakura seethes, then presses down his knife at the beginning wound he created earlier. Making more skin so he could have a bigger leverage to peel. Once he finished, he began to pull down the skin. The demon was satisfied of the loud heart-shattering scream that was given in return. Bakura continued to peel down the skin, the bone bare to see as he continued his path until he stopped at the end of Ryou's palm. But then began getting livid at Ryou who continues to cry, completely disregarding Bakura's command to stop crying. Which seems like forever has passed, Bakura suddenly perked his ears as he catches Ryou hoarse voice speak out.

"M-master…" Ryou murmurs croakily, voice thick with pain. "I-I-I d-didn't hang out with Y-Yugi or any of the g-gang today t-though". Ryou stutters out his lie miserably and fearfully to his demon. He knows Bakura can effortlessly see through his lie. Either way his fate will still end in an agonizingly deliberate way.

Bakura's smirk turns into a glower as his eyes narrows into slits that calls for wrath, his little fucker of a Hikari was LYING?! To HIM?! This is unacceptable, did he not absorb the fact to not fucking lie to his greater half? His superior? Bakura can always see through Ryou's disgraceful attempts to lie.

"But little dolly, you've been very bad" Bakura sneered heatedly to his "beloved Hikari" as he crudely glides his calloused hand up and down Ryou's chained-up thigh. Then viciously clouts Ryou in the face, the force whipping his head to the side.

"It's beyond me to how I got stuck with a mother fucking frail as hell Hikari as you, it's no surprise why your father left your despicable ass behind to deteriorate away with the ring". Bakura mocks cruelly to the whimpering light. Ryou still recuperating from the blow, looked up at this _fiend_ with horror.

"N-NO! F-father loves me! H-he will c-come back for me, just you watch you goddamn demon!" Ryou screams out at his tormentor, temporarily stunning Bakura with his outburst of defiance. Bakura stepped back a pace.

' _Did..Ryou just..talk back to me?! His SUPERIOR!'_ Bakura though furiously _. 'I thought I broke Ryou months ago, it appears I need to try harder of what I want to achieve it'._ Bakura smirks devilishly at Ryou. Eyes showing promises of future pain. Ryou shies back as far as the bindings allowed him to, and gulped deeply. He fucked up. He knew he did, he talked back to his Yami, the one who will be the cause of his demise.

"M-M-Master…. please I-I didn't mean to t-talk back- "Ryou stuttered apology was cut off with a heavy blow to the chest. Ryou could feel the ribs just shattering under the force of the hit. Ryou screeched out in agony, tears gushing down his abused face. Bakura turns around and walks in a face pace to his tool table. Ryou could hear Bakura put down his knife. Ryou's gut churned around in rising fear, he didn't know what Bakura will do to him because of his defiance. Bakura then slowly turns around and looks at Ryou with a look, even the insane would be terrified of. Bakura then stealthily walks up to Ryou holding his blazing hot needle.

"Stay still little Hikari dear or you'll ruin my marking." Bakura says sweetly towards Ryou. "Now…Where should I put it, AH here looks nice for the first marking." The fiend says wickedly. All Ryou could remember was his screaming of pure agony and the searing hot pain of the flesh sizzling as Bakura carved the marking behind his left ear. It felt like hours before the demon finally pulled away from the boy's ear. Ryou could hear his satisfied moans of pleasure as he heard Bakura lick Ryou's burned flesh off the needle.

"Do you like that, pathetic little filthy doll" Bakura said with a pleased smirk as he cleaned his needle, preparing to mark another spot on his beautiful Hikari's skin. As Ryou was screaming from the burning Bakura then smirked evilly to himself. He was horny. He wanted to pound Ryou's little sweet ass into this bed, seeing him like this made him so fucking horny. When Ryou looked up a few minutes, after seeing the sadistic gleam of lust, he knew.

Ryou was no one. A slave. A slave to pleasure and to obey. That's his fate that his dark set out for him until he gets tired of him of course. But, Bakura won't be letting this toy go for a very long time.


End file.
